I Don't Hate Everything
by WildWolf7
Summary: Francis seems to hate everything. At least that's what he thought... One-shot!


**A/N: My first (complete) fanfic ever! Not the best thing in the world, but hey. I actually wrote this before I played L4D, so some things may be off. At the time, I thought FrancisXZoey was just way too adorable, so I just had to write it. Sorry if I missed any errors. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story (sadly).**

I Don't Hate Everything

I hate zombies. I hate the woods. I hate small towns. I hate vans. I hate the water. I hate boats. Hell, I even hate these bozos I'm stuck in this boat WITH.

It sucks being in a tight area with these people. We'd just barely freakin' escaped a horde of these bloodthirsty vampires. Dodged a Tank or two, avoided a few Hunters. Then we were lucky enough to be rescued by some weird teen kid and his parents. They caught the four of us in a boat they got from god knows where.

And now here I am.

I took a glance at the old man sitting across from me. He threw an old cig bud into the river behind him, then reached into his forest green jacket pocket and pulled out a fresh one. He met my eyes for a good six seconds before he scoffed and lit his cancer stick.

I hate when people give me stupid looks. Makes me wanna punch his face in. Old grandpa here could be such a pain in my ass sometimes. I tightened my grip on the pistol I was holding between my legs. I gotta say, the old bastard's lucky I don't have an itchy trigger finger.

Louis, on the other hand, well, he ain't half bad. He was having a small discussion with the family up front. Seemed like they liked him well enough. He's a pretty nice guy.

After a minute, the boat was overcome with an awkward silence. For some reason, Louis stopped talking to people up front. I think I got a little TOO used to the silence after I flinched, hearing a loud 'RRRAAAAAAAIIIIHHHHHH!!!!!' in the distance.

Damned infected.

I guessed old Bill had seen my reaction. He chuckled, cigarette hanging out his mouth, and spat,

"What's wrong, kid? Zombies got your panties in a bunch?"

I swear I almost lost it right there. My teeth were practically scraping against each other. I half-yelled back at him, my fingerless-gloved hand pointing,

"One more word, old man, and you'll be shooting lead outta yer ass!"

"Francis..."

My heart nearly skipped a beat as I heard my name escape from another person on the boat. Only one person could do that to me.

She sat in a corner of the moving hunk of steel with her head in her knees, which were curled up to her chest. I could see spots and blotches of zombie blood on the red hoodie she wore, as well as the blue jeans. Her coffee-brown hair was pulled up in some messy ponytail while a few locks fell free in the front. Despite all the shit we've been through, the woman looked nothing short of beautiful.

The more I thought about her, the more I realized how much I've fallen for her. And shit, did I fall for her fast. I mean I wasn't that into her when we first met. Just thought she was some whiny, goody-two-shoes chick who got lucky and survived the infection as well as hordes of zombies. Well, after spending some time in this group together, I found out just how wrong I was. This was one tough-ass girl.

I liked that.

Sure she sounded afraid occasionally, but she took shit by the horns and made the best of it. And when the going got tough for us, she tried to make light of the situations with some of her (corny) jokes. And to top it all off, she was practically one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Long story short - she was perfect.

Just fuckin' perfect.

But then I have to remember to fly down back to reality. There's no way in hell that this zombie-killing, God-send of a woman would ever like, let alone have feelings for, a tattooed, biker asshole like me. She's just...way outta my league. She's apparently rich as hell and well-dressed, and went to college (before the outbreak). But then again, she had no idea how she affected me. Sounds pretty stupid coming from me, but I felt as if we were supposed to be together. As if we were supposed to-

"Fraaaancis? Francis, you there? We're leaving now."

My eyes snapped open to see her standing over me. Everyone else was already standing by on the shore. Shit, was I really daydreaming that long?

"Are you okay, dude?"

I must've had the stupidest look on my face for her to ask me that.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I stood, grabbing the automatic shotgun beside me.

"Guys, hurry up!" Louis called to us.

Looks like my one-on-one was about to end.

She looked at Louis, then back at me. "Time to go shoot some zombie brains," the woman said. I don't think I'll ever get tired of her corny remarks.

"Goddammit, I hate this shit..." I groaned.

She walked ahead of me off the boat, then turned her head. "Do you really hate everything?" she asked. She winked at me then made her way to the group.

"Well..." I whispered, lightly scratching my neck. I don't hate you...Zoey.

A/N: That is all. Please review! Flames will be ignored, but constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
